Mark Salling
Mark Wayne Salling (born August 17, 1982) is an actor and musician. He currently plays the character Noah Puckerman on Fox's hit musical comedy Glee. Early Life: Salling was born in Dallas, Texas. He is the younger of two children of Condy Sue (née Wherry), a school secretary, and John Robert Salling, Jr., an accountant. He was home-schooled at an early age. Salling was raised in a "strict Christian home" and attended Providence Christian School and Our Redeemer Lutheran during elementary school. He attended, but did not graduate from Culver Military Academy, and later graduated from Lake Highlands High School in 2001. While he attended high school, he was a member of the school wrestling team. Performing was also an integral part of his teenage years; he often performed in bars despite being underage and participated in school talent shows. After graduating from high school, he attended the Los Angeles Music Academy College of Music in Pasadena, California and began studying guitar, giving guitar lessons to make a living. Work Salling previously acted in the films Children of the Corn IV and The '' ''Graveyard. He also acted in an episode of Walker Texas Ranger. He is currently playing the role of Puck in Fox's Glee. Salling sings, writes, and plays guitar in the solo project Jericho. Jericho's debut album, Smoke Signals, was released in 2008.He also has an album called Pipe Dreams that was released in October 2010. Trivia *He has his nipple pierced. *He and Lea joke about the make out sessions that their characters often have. *Thinks Puck and Quinn are a great couple. *Thinks Lea has cute hands. *It took him 8 years to write the songs for his album Pipe Dreams. *He likes to look at birds, especially Corvids. *He has a dog named Hank. *He is a fan of the music from Radiohead, Elliott Smith & Rufus Wainwright. *He calls himself a night owl. *His celebrity crush is Emma Watson. *Lea Michele sometimes calls him MaSa ('Ma'rk/'Sa'lling), according to a tweet. *He has played piano since age 5, and he can also play drums, guitar, and bass. *In real life he's Christian. *Close friends with Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Harry Shum Jr. Chord Overstreet, Naya Rivera and Darren Criss *Naya Rivera is also his ex-girlfriend. *He is six feet tall. *Lea taught him how to speak Gibberish. *Good friends with Rob Kardashian (Kim Kardashian's brother). They usually hang out together or play golf. *Dianna Agron's nickname for him is 'Ookie', according to a handful of tweets. *Has a new dog named Noah Saw Salling and Lea helped him pick out that name. *Refers to Lea as Shell, and himself as Saw in his tweets. *Volunteers with the James Hunter Wildlife Rescue charity. *Top 40/70 in Sexiest & Hottest Men in 2011 *Said Puck would probably flunk out of high school *Unlike Puck, Mark is actually quite shy *Said, "I'm nothing like Puck at all, I'm worse." Gallery 1-mark.jpg 3524010623 b64f823cc7.jpg Mark Salling 17th Annual Screen Actors Guild qJ1PIxXRm9Yl.jpg 010450.jpg 1253635845864 87124395 01MSalling mif 640 320.jpg 180598 196373180390132 135216593172458 652813 5811648 n.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 20091215231658!Puck.jpg 234485967.jpg 24679765.jpg 35387 143484015663076 142432015768276 422176 4456307 n.jpg 398px-Mark-Salling-glee-9342286-500-753.jpg 415px-Puck.jpg 48746352.jpg 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg 51150064.jpg 550w gayspy mark salling.jpg 6a00e54fb7301c88340120a5b205c2970b-800wi.jpg 936;.png 942;.png 957;.png Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg Ballad.jpg Bathroomkiss.jpg Billionaire.jpg Character-poster-di-glee-sul-personaggio-interpretato-da-mark-salling-114726.jpg Count Me In..jpg Dapper looking Mark Salling wearing black o9 -gClFE3l.jpg Dianna-argon-dating.jpg Fe1.jpg Glee-The-Music-Journey-To-Regionals.jpg Glee-christmas-episode 240890.jpg Glee-mark-salling-flaunt.jpg Glee-puck2-1.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Mark.jpg Glee cast fox.jpg Glee l.jpg Glee on set in Northridge xfF4ctHmXC l.jpg Gleeseason2.png HNI 0019.JPG Hallwayscene.jpg Headshot1.jpg Heck Yeah.jpg ImaSFSDSDSDSDges.jpg Index3.jpg mark_salling_web_06.jpg Mark_Salling_Mark_original.jpg Mark-Salling.jpg mark-salling-300x400.jpg mark-salling-naya-rivera.jpg mark-salling-picture.jpg MV5BODc3NjU5NTAxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTg2MzQzNA@@._V1._SX640_SY924_.jpg noah_puckerman-5738.jpg 400px-MS0363FB_(2).jpg 24679765.jpg|True Love ms03-01.jpg ms05-01.jpg normal_ms02a-04.jpg normal_ms03b-01.jpg MarkinCOTC-2-.jpg|Young Mark :DD tumblr_lqb8txEqDI1qe01x4o1_500.gif ms004.jpg tumblr_lrqu38xcy31qd53kgo1_400.jpg Blog_Post_5_-_Picture_1.JPG imagesCAD99XTC.jpg KISS1.jpg mark-sailing-in-kiss-costume.jpg Mark-Salling-Dianna-Agron.jpg salling_mark_2_jpg.jpg 360px-Hmark.png tumblr_ltwnlnRUqY1qehxc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_ltwp7enTvq1qj1zc7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvtcxbFXWr1qflg4fo1_250.jpg|Mark and Chord MarkSallingTop.jpg mark-salling-sag2012-1.jpg mark-salling-sag2012-2.jpg Tumblr lzhvh9AeCm1qcf3p6o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzju8mY9WD1qgf129o1_500.png|Mark with a full head of hair. Mark Salling Glee Live Concert Mandalay Bay 9dnnuteKbWl-1-.jpg Pic08.jpg Pic10.jpg Pucksmileyface.jpg tumblr_m2i2j6TuzU1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2npLNqx1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2slrZ4o1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2vr1zhM1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i30olUXq1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m2i34ozX921qgf129o1_400.png Character-poster-di-glee-sul-personaggio-interpretato-da-mark-salling-114726.jpg 20091215231658!Puck.jpg 48746352.jpg tumblr_ktcvmeTxZE1qa60b8o1_500.jpg SGG-090532.jpg headshot1.jpg 010450.jpg 35387_143484015663076_142432015768276_422176_4456307_n.jpg 550w_gayspy_mark_salling.jpg tn-500_glee_mark_salling_as__puck__095glee_mark_salling_as__puck__095abrf-1-1.jpg glee-puck2-1.jpg 415px-Puck.jpg Mark-salling-posa-per-uno-scatto-promozionale-della-2-season-di-glee-171950.jpg Mark-salling-posa-per-una-foto-promozionale-della-stagione-2-di-glee-173468 medium.jpg marksalling3.jpg Mark-Salling-mark-salling-10840726-639-479.jpg Mark-Salling-mark-salling-10840730-594-396.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382658-520-580.jpg mark-salling-cast-members-foxs-glee-signing-HWKmYo.jpg 398px-Mark-Salling-glee-9342286-500-753.jpg Mark-Salling2.jpg MarkSallingGLEE.jpg 1253635845864_87124395_01MSalling_mif_640_320.jpg Markseason2.jpg salling.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-glee-8973945-480-720.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-glee-8973986-720-480 (1).jpg Noah492-1521635 100 100.jpg Billionaire.jpg Badge-275-1.png Portal-puck.jpg Lea and Mark.jpg 6a00e54fb7301c88340120a5b205c2970b-800wi.jpg|puck shirtless 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg|Masked Puck XD dianna-argon-dating.jpg tumblr_l3qodhR1ad1qapfuwo1_500.png glee-mark-salling-flaunt.jpg|lol Mark! Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Mark.jpg Noah Puckerman.jpg scaled.jpg|Mark played with a software and became this lol Glee on set in Northridge xfF4ctHmXC l.jpg Dapper looking Mark Salling wearing black o9 -gClFE3l.jpg Glee cast fox.jpg Glee l.jpg 47.jpg Glee-The-Music-Journey-To-Regionals.jpg Singing in the rain-1.JPG 234485967.jpg 24679765.jpg Laryngitispuck.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg Ballad.jpg Bathroomkiss.jpg Makeout-puckleberry.jpg Hallwayscene.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg Puckracheldept.jpg tumblr_kxzsk2SDAF1qa92xio1_500.png Puck shirtless.jpg|Puck sirtless again Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine.jpg Normal 003.jpg imaSFSDSDSDSDges.jpg index3.jpg Lea and mark.png Glee-christmas-episode 240890.jpg Puckleberry.jpg Fe1.jpg Mini19.png Mini18.jpg Heck Yeah.jpg Count Me In..jpg woohoo.jpg 51150064.jpg Noah_Puckerman_by_megan90.jpg mark-salling-glee-120809.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-15-2011-a-p.jpg Puck-sp.jpg Ms. A & GleeGirl's Hubbies.jpg SmexxiGleeGuys.jpg Need You Now Glee.png Tumblr lg8bdfWGB91qcz9hmo1 500.jpg 942;.png 957;.png 936;.png HNI 0019.JPG Puck-artie.jpg 180598 196373180390132 135216593172458 652813 5811648 n.jpg Tumblr li0bkmdi7U1qhwmayo1 500.jpg Acf8f74a368c486d690e4e3176ad17ff-d2zi1r7.jpg Mark-sailing-grammy.jpg 3524010623 b64f823cc7.jpg Mark Salling 17th Annual Screen Actors Guild qJ1PIxXRm9Yl.jpg Regionals Homepage.gif Gleeseason2.png Puck&Mini.jpg Tumblr lg5qfqdNlW1qeyp1lo1 500.gif Glee-Entertainment-Weekly-Shoot-glee-8174797-1250-987.jpg Resized Glee Mark Salling.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-.jpg Tumblr lkzwgwGOb51qizegs.gif Tumblr lkzvppOQXA1qizegs.gif Tumblr lkzs15VUF01qez31no1 500.gif Tumblr lkzs9o3GP51qg73zoo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkzrdnusSt1qd165no1 400.gif Tumblr lkzr7pBKEj1qd165no1 400.gif Tumblr lkzpxgtcef1qa0br6.gif Tumblr lkzp0iChiQ1qacpnso1 500.gif Tumblr lkzk21PgW21qbd9h0o1 500.png Tumblr lkzd7jq3df1qbm08zo1 500.gif Tumblr lkyz18uZvQ1qg8vw2.jpg Tumblr lkyz1s6uRf1qg8vw2.jpg Tumblr lkyz1jXVtA1qg8vw2.jpg Tumblr lkyz0vm1YO1qg8vw2.jpg Tumblr lkyy6rCOVp1qevu04o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkyxxkqon51qbm08zo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkynwrVE5x1qbd9h0o1 500.png Tumblr lkymn8i7hL1qa7npyo1 500.png Tumblr lkyjt0CuxA1qbd895o1 500.gif Tumblr lkyij2csSJ1qbht1so1 500.jpg Tumblr lkyguoCgRX1qfkkeno1 500.png Tumblr lkyfw4UxRN1qiv8oco1 500.png Tumblr lkyf76VIjm1qf4ddv.gif Tumblr lkydxmAhWE1qiv8oco1 500.png Tumblr lkycpqOrtX1qc0uni.jpg Tumblr lkycixiycG1qiv8oco1 500.png Tumblr lky6ux0ASU1qh25c1o1 500.png Tumblr lkxykwz6hj1qec5vqo1 500.png Tumblr lkxvk3CGf51qj7czbo1 500.png Tumblr lkxsxj2H631qgira5o1 500.gif Tumblr lkxgrqZaDr1qbm08zo1 500.gif Tumblr lkx0h1IW8y1qbm08zo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkx0e2GYzk1qbcr58.gif Tumblr lkwxvafPzz1qarqt3o1 500.gif Tumblr lkwqwlgl2i1qhgvvy (1).gif Tumblr lkwp3z4LQz1qhgu3j.gif Tumblr lkwnt80eih1qeeq58o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkwd8zX9l61qjf4ueo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lkw8tpqqpV1qda680o1 500.gif Tumblr lkuy5s4wJE1qzel54o1 500.png Tumblr lkulnaV0VA1qfu0noo1 500.png Tumblr lkullo0uga1qfu0noo1 500.png Tumblr lkul5k3WyI1qgira5o1 500.gif Tumblr lku15cuNPb1qzkhoqo1 500.png Tumblr lktsw2HvsH1qgoxaao1 500.gif Tumblr lkto67ryVy1qfwrreo1 500.jpg Tumblr lktd5ybRN61qbm08zo1 500.gif Tumblr lksif2oKyS1qiv8oco1 500.png Tumblr lks4nafHkB1qbm08zo1 500.gif Tumblr lkrhy9sMKv1qzjnpjo1 500.gif 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg Ballad.jpg Hallwayscene.jpg Leamark.jpg Noah & Rachel..jpg Puckleberry-1.jpg Puckleberry-19.jpg 450fd5e4e91d48fb dianna-agron-mark-salling.preview.jpg Quicklove.gif Tumblr kondlfZJUV1qzcnljo1 500-1-.jpg 180071 110524925691619 100002023363558 79766 6616845 n.jpg 1218;.png 1319;.png 942;.png Lp1.jpg Lp2.jpg LUCK.jpg 0007.jpg 1-mark.jpg 146px-Headshot1.jpg 146px-SGG-090532.jpg 156059 110407379028245 100001769509945 54506 124345 n-1-.jpg 165px-Markseason2.jpg 197px-Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382658-520-580.jpg 234485967.jpg ImagesCAY0AYE6-glee03993s.jpg 281960_229911487044818_212619538774013_578728_1126382_n.jpg 285151_229927097043257_212619538774013_578816_8052051_n.jpg b01-01.jpg 4616+.jpg 89+48489+4.jpg tumblr_lr9r8fCNjU1qe3jx9o10_400.jpg tumblr_lrbqgrfENS1qc9r37o1_500.jpg PuckTPPP.png PuckWGTB.png PuckTOO5.png PuckTOO4.png PuckTOO3.png PuckTOO2.png PuckTOO.png PuckIKAG01.png PuckShelbyIKAG.png PuckIKAG0002.png PuckIKAG0001.png PuckMITM.png PuckSCICTT.png FinnRachelPuckEMC.png FinnPuckSCICTT2.png FinnPuckEMC.png PuckPhotSh.JPG PuckPhotShII.JPG PuckPhotShIII.JPG PuckPhotShIV.JPG PuckPhotShV.JPG VitaminPuck.JPG PuckPhotShVI.JPG PuckAF.png Puckgorgeous.png 150px-3462922.jpeg Tumblr li6ga9Rg3J1qi2q9oo1 500.png J23uqmj.jpeg Gyyc4oxj.jpeg PuckShirtless.png PuckShirtless2.png PuckShirtless3.png GUM!.jpg MARK!.jpg PUCK.jpg Mark Salling boat.jpg|Mark and his brother|link=MarkBoat|linktext=Mark and his brother with a crab on a boat. PuckUnderweargif4.gif PuckUnderweargif3.gif PuckUnderweargif2.gif PuckUnderweargif.gif MarkSallingSpoon.jpg Tumblr m3xgvtc6IR1r7fnpto1 500.jpg RorPuck.jpg tumblr_m42a4g1xN11qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42an8EsdI1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42ad186uZ1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42ajpAU6h1qgf129o1_500.png 57e7961e9e9e11e1a9f71231382044a1 7.jpg 0014464.jpg 002~286.jpg 004~256.jpg 005~232.jpg 003~269.jpg 006~210.jpg Category:Actors